Cold
by facepalmer123
Summary: Jimmy falls into the water and Ben saves him. Not very good at summaries. This is my first fanfic so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this story is about Ben and Jimmy. This is an AU story only because Ben does not have the spikes in his back, and he is not a soldier. Jimmy is still a soldier though and he gets himself into a sticky situation. **

**Disclaimer- I in no way own Falling Skies.**

Jimmy's POV

This whole thing started as a normal night. I was going on patrol with Hal, but it didn't end like that. Hal felt sick so he decided that it was best for everybody if he stayed at base camp instead of going out and potentially getting the other soldiers sick. So I went out with a guy named Rick, he was okay, not the best shooter in the world, and that is what ended up killing him.

**_Flashback_ **

We were by this old field when we heard three skitters talking to each other. I quickly took down two and Rick was trying to shoot the third, but the fool couldn't aim right and shot an entire clip with out hitting the nasty beast. While he was reloading the gun, the Skitter knocked him into a tree causing a branch to go right through his stomach. I ran to help him, but I didn't make it three steps before the Skitter swung its hand and launched me into to a lake nearby.

_**Flashback over**_

The water is absolutely freezing, and I have tried getting back to the grass, but my legs refuse to move. I can feel my body slowly shutting down and all that is going through my head is, oh God I am going to die.

~~~~~time skip~~~~~ only a few minutes though

My legs are aching, my lips are numb and I am pretty sure that ice is forming on my eyelashes. I decided that I was going to go down fighting so I gathered all my strength and yelled out "Help! Someone help me! Anyone please." Another minute went by and no one came. I wanted to cry, but then I heard footsteps coming closer to where I was. To my surprise Ben Mason came into view.

"Jimmy!" He exclaimed. "Hold on Jimmy I coming to get you." He called out to me before jumping into the water quickly swimming over to me, grabbing my arm and pulling us back to solid land. "B-Ben, I'm so cold." I said shivering and my words stuttered. "I know Jimmy, but we have to get back to camp if either of us wants to live, so come on." He held me up in his warm arms and we began walking back to camp.

~~~~~Time Skip they are at camp~~~~~

"Anne! We need help." Ben yelled as we walked into the camp. His dad came up and took me from his warm arms and I began to shiver violently. "It's okay Jimmy, you will be warm soon." Tom told me. I looked over to Ben and saw Captain Weaver holding him up, leading him in the opposite direction and I freaked out. "No, Ben!" I called out, using the last of my strength to lash out against Tom. "Jimmy calm down, he is just going to have Lourdes check him out." That really didn't help calm me down though, but I let him lead me to the make shift hospital, and I let Anne take care of me. She made me stay over night to monitor how my body was reacting to near hypothermia. I was mad that I had stay, but I understood why I had to. Around 11:00 I heard the door open and I saw Ben walk in. He had on clean clothing and his face was a bit red from the cold wind whipping against it. He walked over to my bed and sat in the chair Captain Weaver had used when he came to see me earlier. He had a frown on his face.

"Hey Ben what's up?" I asked him hoping to distract him from whatever was bothering him. I was met with silence. "What's wrong Ben? Are you okay?" I questioned, worry evident in my voice. "No I am not okay Jimmy. Weaver and my dad wouldn't let me come see you. They said that I should just let you rest and not to bother you, but I couldn't not see how you were doing so I had to sneak out of my tent when they were asleep to come see you." He told me, shivering just a little from the cold. "That's bull." I said. "Why wouldn't they let you come see me?" I wondered when I saw him shiver again.

"Hey are you cold Ben?" I asked and he just nodded. I moved to make room for him and told him to lie down. He slipped into the bed beside me and I pulled the blanket up around us. We laid there for a few hours just talking. He looked at the clock and it said 3:00 a.m. "I should probably go back." Ben said to me. "Can you just stay here for tonight?" I asked. He debated it for a few seconds before deciding. "Sure." I turned my back to him laying my head on the pillow and I felt his arm slip around me pulling me towards him. I felt a smile find its way to my face when he placed a small kiss on my head. I snuggled into his warm comfortable arms and we fell asleep.

Anne's POV

I watched them sleep together and smiled. They really are two halves of a whole. I grabbed a spare blanket and draped it over their sleeping forms before leaving them to rest.

This is my first fanfiction and I hope it was okay. If not please review and tell me how I can make it better. If you have any one shot ideas for this couple please let me know and I will write it, oh and if you would like this to be more than a one shot just review and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I in no way own Falling Skies. Alright here is the second chapter of Cold. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Infinity Squadron, because they requested that I proceed with this story so here it goes. **

Jimmy's POV

I woke up early and saw Ben's arm was still draped over me and my head was lying on his chest. I looked up at him and saw he had a smile on his face. I just sighed and snuggled deeper into his side before going back to sleep, a content smile sneaking it's way onto my face.

Ben's POV (he woke up about 10 minutes after Jimmy did)

I woke up with my arm around Jimmy's waist and his head on my chest. I smiled and was about to go back to sleep when I realized where I was and what I was doing, so I panicked. What would happen if he woke up and realized I was cuddling him? Would he hate me if he found out how much I was enjoying holding him close and snuggling against his warm body? I sure hope not, because I can't deal with him hating me. I quickly removed my arm from around his waist, gently slid his head from my chest and left.

Jimmy's POV

I woke up slightly cold and realized it was because Ben was no longer pressed against my side. I let out a small whimper at the lost of his warmth and the smile I was wearing fell from my face. I was thinking about just going back to sleep when Anne walked in. "Hey Jimmy. I bet you are ready to get back to work. Just let me check your temperature and your breathing and I will deem if you are fit or not to return back to work." She said before she pulled out a thermometer and a stethoscope. "Okay your temperature is 98.8 degrees Fahrenheit and your breathing sounds normal. You can report to Weaver when you are ready, bye Jimmy." Anne said before going to check on the other patients. "Bye Anne" I called before leaving the "hospital".

I walked out into the cold air and decided to go talk to Captain Weaver about my next assignment. While I was walking I saw Ben and was about to call out to him when he ducked into a tent with a girl following him. I felt a pang of jealousy hit my heart. I just shook my head and continued on my way to Weaver's tent. When I got there Weaver called me inside and asked me if I could tell him what happened and if I knew where Rick was. "Captain Weaver, Rick is dead, but I will be happy to tell you what happened." He just nodded so I dove into a recap of what happened last night.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~ only about 10 minutes~~~~

"Captain Weaver, about my next assignment…" I asked trailing off. "Oh yes. I want you to recuperate for a few days, so report back to me o Tuesday and we will discuss it further. You are dismissed." He told me and I left. As I was walking back to my tent I saw Ben and that girl holding hands and I felt my heart drop. I quickly ran to my tent when I felt tears pricking at my eyes threatening to spill.

Ben's POV

I ran into Audrey while fleeing from the hospital. "Oh hey Ben, what's up?" She asked. "Nothing much Audrey, what about yourself?" I asked. "Oh nothing really besides trying to live a semi-normal life in this crazy, messed up, alien invested world we live in." She answered me and I just stared, not really interested, my mind on Jimmy. "Ok, who is it?" She asked giving me a look that said I know your secret so you might as well spill. "I don't know what you are talking about." I said. "Yes you do. You have that, crap she knows, look on your face. Plus your eyes have been darting in the same direction every few seconds and your mind isn't totally here. So you must like someone, who is it?" She asked me again. "Come one." I told her motioning to an empty tent. Once inside I finally spilled my secret. "Okay, you're right I like someone." I told her.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed. "Who is it?" she asked. "Shush! Someone might hear you. Also I am not going to tell you, you are just going to have to figure it out on your own, but I will tell you if you guess correctly." I told her." "Okay, I accept your challenge Ben Mason, but I will guess it eventually. Now let us get back outside before someone gets the wrong idea about us being alone in here." We walked back outside and we were talking for a few minutes. Then I saw Jimmy and I start to blush, Audrey saw this and followed my line of vision. She squealed and grabbed my hand pulling me to the side of a tent. "Oh My Gosh, its Jimmy isn't?" I just nodded my head yes. "You like him a lot right?" I just nod again. "Then you need to tell him you like him or I will." She threatened before going off with Justin.

Jimmy's POV

I curled up in a ball on my cot when I got to my tent. Every so often I would let out a chocked sob and bury my head deeper in the pillow. My chest hurts, my head aches and the person I love, likes someone else. Life is so cruel sometimes. I hear footsteps by my tent and someone entering. I lifted my head off my pillow and sucked in a breath when I saw who it was.

**That is the end of chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to hit the review button and give me some feedback. Bye for now. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I in no way own falling skies or its characters, I only own the character Audrey. This is the third chapter of Cold.**

Ben's POV

I was walking towards Jimmy's tent when I heard muffled sobs coming from it. I ran the rest of the way and when I entered I saw Jimmy curled up in a ball crying his eyes out. "Jimmy what's wrong?" I asked him. "Like you care at all. Why don't you just go back to Audrey and make out somewhere?" I spat the words at him. "Why would I do that? I don't even like Audrey in fact I like someone else." I told him. "Wait, you don't like Audrey, then what were you doing holding hands with her?" He questioned me. "She was telling me to go tell the person that I have a crush that I have a crush on them." I explained. "Who do you have a crush on?" He asked me. "Well they have medium length brown hair. He's average height, blue eyes, he's my best friend and I love him dearly." By the look on his face I knew he understood. "Me" he asked and I nodded my head yes. He just gave me a huge smile. I leaned down and kissed him with all the love I could possibly come up with. "Yes, I love you Jimmy Boland, you and only you." I said. "I love you too." He then reached up and pulled my lips to him again.

Jimmy's POV

I can't believe Ben loves me like I love him. I pulled away from the kiss to get air and he just grinned at me. I smile back and was about to kiss him again when Audrey came in and asked Ben to help her gather firewood for tonight. "Sure, I'll be out in a minute." He told her before turning back to me. "Well I better go. I'll see you later?" He asked before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I just nodded my head yes. He ducked out of the tent and the second he left I felt a dull throb begin in my chest and every minute it grew worse and worse until it was unbearable. The last thought I had before passing out was please let someone find me.

Ben's POV

I walked outside with Audrey, and the second I could no longer see Jimmy a dull throb started in my chest and with each step away from him my chest was engulfed with a new kind of pain. I whimpered when it became unbearable. Audrey took notice of this "Ben are you okay?" I just shook my head no. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I can't breathe, my chest hurts." I managed to choke out, before I collapsed into Audrey's arms.

Audrey's POV

What in the world is happening? "Ben! Ben can you hear me?" I slapped his face just to see if it would wake him up. Luckily it because I could not carry him back to base camp. "What happened?" Ben asked. "You passed out. We need to get back to camp, can you walk?" He nodded and stood up on shaky legs. We began are slow walk back to camp, Ben was mostly leaning of me, but we managed to get back without him passing out again.

Tom's POV

I was looking for Ben and people said they saw him going into Jimmy's tent so that's where I went and boy was I surprised with what I found. I entered Jimmy's tent and found a passed out Jimmy on the floor. I shook his shoulder to try and wake him up, but it wasn't working. So I checked for a pulse and found that it was very weak, so I picked him up and took him to Anne.

~Time Skip, Audrey and Ben are back at camp and Ben is in the "Hospital" with Jimmy~

Jimmy's POV

I woke up and found that I could breathe again and my chest wasn't hurting anymore. I looked around the room and noticed Ben was lying on the bed next to mine. I was trying to piece together what happened when I heard a groan form the bed next to me. "Ugg, what happened?" He asked rubbing his head. I reached over and grabbed his hand. "We both passed out. Can you tell me what you felt like right before you passed out?" I asked. "Um yeah, I felt like I couldn't breathe and my chest hurt really badly. Now I feel fine." He told me. "Interesting that's exactly how I felt and feel right now, how did your chest hurt? Did it feel like someone was setting you on fire?" He just nodded. "Are you okay? You didn't hurt anything when you passed out?" I questioned. "No I'm fine, but I'd be a lot better if you come and lay down in this bed with me." I smile and was about to go over there when Anne and Ben's dad walked into the room.

"Okay guys can you tell us what happened?" Anne asked we just nodded and told her what happened to both of us. "So basically it hurts Ben and Jimmy to be away from each other, both physically and mentally?" Tom asked Anne. "Yes, I have heard of this once, but it was mythology." Tom said. "What is it?" I asked curiosity at a peak. "Well it seems as if you and Ben are soul mates." I looked at him like he was joking. "Soul mates? Are you kidding? How can that even be possible?" I asked. "Well, it usually occurs when two people tell their love to each other and seal it with act of love. The only catch is they both have to be pure and their love for each other has to be untouched by nothing. It usually only happens every hundred years or so, kind of like a doppelganger." Tom explained to us. "So we are soul mates and can't be away from each other?" He just nodded. "Well what about we when sleep? Or what about when I go out on patrol?" I asked. "Well for sleeping Ben can just sleep in your tent and as for the patrol you don't go back till Tuesday and it's only Thursday so we will cross that bridge when we get there." I nodded my head in agreement and turned to Ben. "Are you ready to go?" He nodded yes. "Okay let's go." I hopped off my bed and grabbed his hand pulling him through the door.

When we got back to our tent I pulled him into a hug and kissed him. "I was so worried about you. How are you taking this? You kept quite back there." I asked him. "Well…"

**Okay that's the end of chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. Bye for now. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here is the fourth chapter of Cold. I do not own Falling Skies. I need to explain some things for this chapter. First I have always seen Weaver as a father figure to Jimmy so when he finds out about Ben and Jimmy he sort of snaps and forbids them from being around each other which just ends up hurting them. Also if they are separated forcefully they won't pass out for awhile, but they will be in so much pain and agony that they can't really do anything and will eventually pass out after 2 or 3 days. Lastly, if they need to be away from each other for 2 or 3 hours tops they can, but it is physically draining on both of them.**

Ben's POV

"Well, I'm a little bummed about not being able to go off on my own, but if I have to be with someone constantly, I'm glad it's with you." I told him truthfully. "Thank you for being truthful with me. To be honest I'm not exactly happy about not having freedom to do things by myself, but I'm happy it's with you and not someone I hate." Jimmy told me. "Okay let's make a deal right now. It's going to be you and me through thick and thin. We will be there for each other and we will live each day as if it is our last. We will protect each other. Agreed?" I asked. "Agreed." I smiled. "Good, lets go to sleep, it's been a long day for both of us." He nodded and I pulled him down to the cot and wrapped my arms around him.

~~~~Time Skip its Tuesday~~~~

Jimmy's POV

I woke up in Ben's arms as usual, but today was different. Today is the day that I have been dreading since the whole finding out we were soul mates thing happened. Today is the day we have to talk to Weaver about my part in the patrols. I sat up and gently shook Ben's shoulder. "Ben, wake up." I said. "Why!" he half groaned, half questioned. "Because we have to go talk with Weaver, so get your lazy self up." I said, getting on, slipping on my shirt and throwing him his.

When we arrived at Weaver's tent I grabbed Ben's hand and we entered together. "Jimmy, it's great to see you, how have you…wait Ben, why are you here?" He asked, then he looked down at our joined hands and looked even more confused. "Yeah, about that Captain Weaver I need to explain a few things." I turned towards Ben "Can you give us a minute to talk?" I asked. He nodded and kissed my cheek before leaving the tent, but staying close enough that we won't be in pain. "Okay explain." Weaver said and I did.

~~~~Time Skip after Jimmy is done explaining~~~~

"I don't believe you! You are probably lying to get out of going on patrols." Weaver accused. "Well it is true so you might as well get use to it." I practically yelled. Ben hearing my outburst decided that it was time to make and appearance. "Hey what's going on in here?" Asked coming up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I instantly relaxed a little into him and that seemed to make Weaver angrier. "You! This is your fault. You put some kind of warped ideas in his mind. Get away from him." Weaver yelled grabbing Ben and pulling him off me. "Ben!" I cried out. "What are you doing you psycho path?" I yelled at Weaver. "Jimmy, I never want to see you with Ben Mason again and if I do I will send Pope to hurt him. Don't make me do that." He told me and grabbed Ben's arm and took him away from me. Please God let this be some sick joke, but I knew it wasn't. ~~~~Time Skip later that day around 3:00 p.m. that day.

Ben's POV

I feel like someone is slowly reaching into my chest, squeezing my heart, pulling their hand out and doing it all over again. Each time squeezing a little harder, and let me tell you it hurts like hell. I just want it to end, but Weaver is keeping Jimmy under 24 hour surveillance. Please just let this be over soon. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Hal entering the tent. He saw they tears running down my face and said what sounded like music to my ears. "I don't care what Weaver says. If he doesn't let you and Jimmy be together I am going to kill him." With that he sat down next to me and rocked me until I cried myself to sleep.

**Okay that is the end of chapter 4 and I hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter Hal and Matt each get a POV and Weaver gets taught a lesson, but it has been about 2 days in the story when the next chapter goes up. How will Ben and Jimmy fare in the next chapter? I know, but you'll have to wait and find out. Bye. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here is chapter 5 of Cold. I hope that you all enjoy it. By the way in the story time it has been 2 days so it is Thursday. **

Matt's POV

I went to check on Jimmy because Hal was handling Ben and when I got to his tent what I saw broke my heart. Jimmy was curled up in a ball on his cot. His eyes were red and tears were streaming down his cheeks. His nose was rubbed raw and he was letting out quiet sobs. I walked over to him and sat down beside him, gently laying my hand on his shoulder. "What has he done to you Jimmy?" I asked my eyes meeting his sad eyes and I saw nothing, but depression and hurt. I lie down beside him and whisper the only thing I could think of to help him through this. "Don't worry Jimmy, I will fix this." He turned around and asked in a broken whisper. "Promise?" I just nodded. "I promise." I told him. "Now, why don't you sleep for a while?" He sighed before closing his eye and after 10 minutes, his breathing evened out and he was asleep.

Hal's POV

Once Ben was asleep, I went to talk with Maggie about what to do about Ben and Jimmy. I found her sitting by a creek, "Hey babe. I have no idea how to help Ben. Do you have any suggestions?" I asked hopefully. "Well we need to show Weaver how much he is hurting Jimmy, but how do we do that? He won't even go by Jimmy's tent." "Well, I'm not sure, but I'm sure I can get him to Jimmy's Tent one way or another." I told her and we got up and went back to camp.

Ben's POV

The pain is even worse and I can't bring myself to care anymore. I need help soon before I fall too far. Please someone help me. I can't function without him and it's slowly killing me to be away.

Jimmy's POV

I vaguely remember Matt coming in here, but I do know that he smelled like Ben and that gave me the push I needed to keep fighting. I just hope we can survive this.

Matt's POV

I walked to Weaver's Tent and asked to speak with him. "Yes Matt what can I do for you?" He asked. "What you can do for me is open up your eyes and realize that you are slowly killing Jimmy and my brother." He just stared at me like I was crazy. "What are you talking about?" It was my turn to look at him like he was high. "What am I talking about! How about you look around long enough to realize that they are in love with each other. It kills them to be away from each other an hour let alone 2 days." I told him. "What would you know? You are nine." Weaver stated like I didn't know my left foot from my right. "I will admit that I do not know much about love, but I do know it when I see it and Ben and Jimmy are in love, but if you don't believe me jus go look at Jimmy. He looks like he just witnessed someone murder his family." I grabbed his arm and started towards Jimmy's tent.

When we walked inside he was facing away from us. "Jimmy, can you please look at me." I asked him. He turned around and Weaver let out a gasp. I turned towards Weaver. "See what I was talking about?" He just nodded. "Can you give me a minute alone with him?" I nodded "Jimmy, I'll be right outside." He just looked and I left.

Weaver's POV

I sat down next to Jimmy. "I'm so sorry. I thought this was for your own good, but I can clearly see that I have caused more harm then good. I don't care if you hate me for the rest of your life, but I never meant to harm you in any way, please believe that. I always thought of you as a son and I guess I got a little protective of you. I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you. Goodbye." I got up to leave and I went back to my tent. I need to get them back together and I know just how to do it.

**Okay that's the end of chapter 5 of Cold. Bye for now. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of Cold, I don't own Falling Skies. In this chapter Ben has stopped crying and has just gone numb. He doesn't feel anything besides a dull ach. **

Ben's POV

I woke up to someone walking into my tent and when I looked up I saw that it was Hal. I went to close my eyes again, but he stopped me. "Come on Ben wakey-wakey." When I didn't get up he bent down and pulled me up. "Come on Ben get up. Dad needs to talk to you and he needs to show you something. I slowly stood up on shaky legs and glared at him. He threw his arm around my shoulders and I leaned on him while we walked to where ever he was taking me. We arrived at an empty room and Hal told me to stay here while he got dad and closed the door. I was waiting a good five minutes before I heard the door open and someone walk in.

Jimmy's POV

I heard someone come into the tent I was in and I saw that it was Weaver. Anger flooded my body almost overpowering the pain, almost. "Jimmy, I need you to go on patrol for me. Come on, but first we need to get something so get up." I did as I was told and followed him into the school. He took me to a room and told me to get a gun that he left in their while he got some other things. I grumbled and slowly walked in. When I walked in I saw Ben standing there.

Ben's POV

I turned around and saw Jimmy. I couldn't believe my eyes, but I wasted no time running up to him and throwing my arms around him. I picked him up and kissed him. His lips were warm and molded around mine perfectly. I couldn't believe that I really had him back. "I missed you." I said as I hugged him again. "I missed you too." He said as he leaned his forehead against mine. I kissed him again and soon enough we were in a complete make out session when the door opened again and Weaver stepped into the room. My arms instantly tightened around Jimmy's waist and I pulled him closer, now that I had him back I was never letting go again.

"Boy's I am sorry for the pain I caused to both of you, that was never my intention. I hope you can forgive me, but I understand if you hate me." Weaver told us. I as the first to speak "I forgive you for what you did to us, but I don't know if I can be the same around you." I told him. "Fair enough, I wouldn't expect you to. Well Jimmy, what about you, do you forgive me?" Jimmy was quiet for a few moments before finally speaking.

Jimmy's POV

"You pulled the one person I have loved from me knowing full well that it would cause physical and mental pain to the both of us and then made it to were we could not even see each then you give some lame apology then expect me to forgive you?" I asked "Yes." He told me. "Well you can forget it." Ben spun me around inn his arms. "Can I speak to you for a minute?" I nodded. "Jimmy, I love you and I respect your decision and I know what he did hurt you even more because you always thought of him as a father figure, but he did think that he was doing the right thing and he just wanted you to be happy. So before doing something you might regret take a minute before deciding." He told me and I realized he was right. I turned around and faced Weaver. "I forgive you, but you have to understand that things won't be the same between us for a while and I just can't trust you like I did anymore." I said to him and he nodded. "Well I leave you two boys alone. I am sorry for what I did." With that he left the room and Ben and I continued on with our conversation. "Jimmy, I am so happy to have you back, the past two days have been a living hell. I couldn't breath properly, I couldn't sleep right and I couldn't do anything but lie in bed and eat. All I wanted was to have you in my arms again." Ben said to me and my face broke out in a smile. "I love you too Ben, the last few days were miserable I couldn't sleep and when I did; my dreams were plagued by nightmares about you getting killed. I love you some much and it was killing me to be away from you." I told him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "The same here, I am just glad to have you back." He kissed me again before suggesting the best idea ever "Let's go to sleep, it's getting late." As we were walking back he slung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I have never been so happy in my entire life than I am right now.

**Okay that is the end of Chapter 6 of Cold. I hope you enjoyed and please make my day by hitting the little review button and giving me so feedback. Bye for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I have had some serious writer's block for the stories ****Cold**** and ****Crush****, but I am going to attempt to write a chapter for each. So I decided to start with ****Cold****. So here is the seventh chapter for ****Cold.**** As always I do not nor will I ever own Falling Skies**.

Jimmy's POV

It has been about a week since the whole Weaver pulling us apart fiasco. Ben and I have never been stronger and we can actually stand to be apart from each other now. I believe we are up to 5 hours away from each other with out being in excruciating pain. I can't believe we have survived another week in this alien invested world that we live in. I wished it had never happened, then my family would still be alive, but then I wouldn't have met Ben and I would be missing a crucial part of my life so in a way I am glad that it did happen.

At this very moment I was resting since I just got back from patrol with Hal. Ever since the whole forcing us to be away from each other thing happened Ben has gone on patrol with me because I tried to go out on patrol, but I was always distracted because I was thinking about Ben. I know that it has taken a lot out of him to o out with me on patrol so tonight I am going to tell him to stay back and rest, that we can handle a few hours away from each other. I wonder how he will take stay by himself… My thoughts were interrupted when someone entered the tent.

I felt Ben lay on the cot next to me and his arm slip around my waist as I was pulled towards him. I felt him press a kiss to my forehead and I heard a gentle sigh escape his lips. I opened my eyes and met his. I pressed a quick kiss to his lips and said the one thing I knew would make him upset. "Ben, I need you to not come on patrol with me tonight." He looked hurt.

"What! Why?" I sighed before continuing "Because I know how tired you have been lately, so I want you to stay here at camp just for tonight so you can catch up on your sleep. Okay?" He shut his eyes before speaking. "Fine, I understand where you are coming from, I have been tired lately. Thank you for your concern." I smiled before kissing his cheek and snuggling his arms before going back to sleep.

~~~Time Skip he is on patrol~~~

I walked with Hal looking for any signs of alien life. It was almost 3 o'clock in the morning and we were getting ready to back to camp when this blond hair guy named Stewart cam running towards us. "Hal, Jimmy, come quick. About 40 Skitters came and took 20 kids, and…" he trailed off. "And what, Stewart?" Hal asked. "Ben was one of the 20 kids they took." When I heard that anger blazed in my eyes and I took off running towards camp.

When I arrived at camp I was ready to break down, all the anger had left my body, but then I remembered that they had Ben and possibly doing horrible things to him, and all the anger plus some had returned, so I rushed into Weaver's tent only to find a stressed Weaver and a distraught Tom. "So, I'm guessing you heard?" Tom asked and I nodded. "We need to make a plan and fast." Weaver said and we all nodded in unison.

**Okay so that is chapter 7 and chapter 8 will be up later today. I hope you enjoyed it**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 of Cold, I hope you enjoy it. During this chapter the 20 kids that they took are at the harness facility like in the episode where Weaver's daughter comes into the picture. Just so ya'll know to picture that while reading. Also there is like one f word in here and also some mild cussing.**

Jimmy's POV

I listened to Weaver talking about how we should approach the factory where they were keeping them. "Okay so we will have two groups, one entering from the west side of the building and the other going through the east side. We take 2 guns each and make sure that we bring a medical kit that at least has some gauze and some band aids in it incase someone gets hurt. Are we clear?" We all nod and grab the supplies.

As we are driving the only thought in my head is please don't let us be too late. I can't loose him. We arrived around 20 minutes later at the factory and at this point I am ready to just run in and kill every single alien I see, but I guess Weaver sensed this and grabbed my arm. "Don't do anything stupid Jimmy or you could blow this whole operation." I just pulled my arm away and nodded.

When we actually got inside of the building I heard screams coming from one room in particular and I knew that is were they were keeping everyone. We busted in the room and what I saw made me sick. The walls were dirt and grimy, the floors had blood stains on them, and there were tables with kids strapped to them. The room had a large tank in the back that was illuminated a dark red and the air was layered heavily with the stench of the fucking aliens. I turned and saw a Skitter charging towards us.

The Skitter was headed straight for Tom, but I jumped in front of him and drove my knife straight through its mouth into its brains. It felt great to kill the bastard and I relished in the sound of its body hitting the ground. We heard a whimpering coming from the tables as a harness was sliding down what was basically like a conveyer belt and onto one of the kids that was on there. Tom quickly shot it and untied the kid. Weaver shot the tank holding the harnesses and total hell broke out.

Harnesses fell all over the floor and we shot them. Alien blood flew everywhere as the last harness was destroyed and we began untying the kids. Weaver was going over to let a kid go when a not so dead harness bit him in the leg. I quickly shot it and went on with untying people. I got worried when I couldn't find Ben and I started to go a little crazy.

"Where is he?" I flipped a table. "I can't find him." I flipped another table. Then I started to take my rage out on the Skitter in the room and I started to shoot its body.

After about a clip I lost feeling and sank to my knees. Tom came up and put his hands on my shoulders. "We will find him Jimmy, but you need to calm down first. You freaking out is not going to help the situation." I nodded and stood up.

I watched Tom walk over to Maggie and tell her something; I strained my ears and managed to catch the last part of their conversation. "Watch him please, and make sure he doesn't do something stupid like get himself killed. When we do find Ben I don't think he will be very happy if he finds out that we let his boyfriend get killed." She nodded and walked over to me. I turned towards her.

"I know you are here to keep an eye on me, but you don't have to." I told her and she smiled. "Whatever you say, but we both know that Ben would want me to so I am going to." She smiled again before walking away, but not too far, she still had to keep an eye on me. I just shake my head and an idea hit me.

I went up to one of the kids we saved and asked her if she knew where Ben was. She nodded. "Last time I saw him he was in the holding cell." I wanted to yell at the girl to give me more information, but I kept my anger in check. "Where is the holding cell?"

I asked and she explained. "It's about a forty minute walk from the holding cell to the harness room." I sighed. "Which direction?" she replied "East." I thanked her before going to Weaver.

"The girl over there said the last time she saw him was at the holding cell, which is about a 40 minute walk east from here." I told Weaver. "Okay, take Tom, Dai, and Hal with you and I will take the kids we found back to camp." I nodded and we parted ways. It took about 10 minutes and did a quick scope of the land.

We saw a Skitter come out of the building with about 5 of our kids and a Mech following behind. We quickly set in action and took out the Skitter, but the Mech took five clips to kill and when we checked the kids none of them were Ben. I felt myself loosing hope when a boy around the age of 15 came up to me; he told me his name is Justin. "You're looking for Ben right?" I nodded.

"I saw him and three other kids escape when a Skitter was gathering kids, they ran into the forest, but that's all I know." I felt like crying. "Thank you some much at least we know he is in the forest somewhere." I went to tell Tom what I had found out. We sent Dai back to camp with the kids and set out to find Ben.

We were walking and heard a twig snap behind us. We all quickly turn around and found Audrey standing there with a scared expression on her face. "Jimmy, Hal, Tom please come quick. It's Ben, he's hurt and bleeding." We followed her and came into a clearing.

I saw a bloody body on the ground covered in dirt. I sucked in a breath, but was relieved when I heard Audrey say something. "That's not him, it is someone named Noah, but he is dead already, Ben is over here." I followed her and was flabbergasted with what I saw. There lying by a tree was Ben.

He had a tree branch sticking out of his leg; his head had a cut on it. His arm was sticking out at an odd angle and his other arm had a gash on it. The only thought running through my head was oh God he's dead isn't he, I tried call out to him, but Audrey stopped me. "He is unconscious, I will explain what happened later, but right now we need to get him back to camp and have Anne fix him before he dies." Tom quickly ran over to Ben and gently picked him up and Hal grabbed Noah's body so he could take him back to camp and give him a proper burial.

Audrey, this kid named Dustin, and I walked over to the truck, Hal, Audrey, and Dustin rode in the cab. Tom, Ben, and I rode in the back of the truck. Ben was in Tom's lap and I sat across from them with my knees drawn to my chest and my eyes watering. Noah's body was next to me with a blanket draped over him, but that didn't matter. I buried my head in my hands and finally said what was on my mind.

"Please don't die Ben, please I need you, don't die." I looked up and saw Tom was crying and I lost it. He was the one holding me together and when he started cry something inside of me snapped and I start to cry. I moved to sit next to him and said the only thing I could think of "It will be okay." With that we cried together.

When we arrived at camp, Tom and I took Ben to Anne and Hal took Noah's body to his parents. "Put his body here and fast. Lourdes, go get the supplies. Look, I know you both care deeply about him, but I need you guys to leave so we can have room to work." Anne said. We step out of the room and Lourdes drew the current close.

Tom turned to me "I guess now all we can do is wait." I said nothing and just sat down in the chairs outside of the space they were working in. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes, praying that he would be okay.

**Okay that is the end chapter 8. I already have part of chapter 9 written so if someone asks nicely I will post it either tonight or tomorrow. Bye for now**.


	9. Author's Note

**Hey guys this is just an author's note, but chapter nine will be up later today. As for my stories, it has occurred to me that Ben and Jimmy's characters are OC, but is because I feel like if they hadn't killed Jimmy off Ben and Jimmy would have become best friends. So it only makes sense to have them be really close in my story. I am going to try and create a Ben & Jimmy story were it starts off as Jimmy down right hating Ben, but no promises. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 of Cold, as always I don't own Falling Skies.**

Jimmy's POV

It has been about an hour since we brought been back and Anne is still trying to fix him up. At one point during the excruciatingly long 60 minutes that he has been in there he woke up screaming in pain, so Anne had to put him on so morphine to calm him down. I really hope he lives… My thoughts were interrupted by the curtain being pulled open. My head shot up and Tome and I turned to Anne. "I wrapped his arm and put it in a sling.

"His head wound required around 10 stitches and his arm around 15 so he is going to be in some pain when he wakes up; he lost a lot of blood though so he should be out for a few hours. Can anyone tell me how this happened?" We both shook are head no. "Although I do know someone that could I will ask Audrey in the morning to explain, but for now just let her rest." I told Anne and she nodded.

"I think we could all use some rest. Let's go to sleep and discuss this later." We all went to are respected tents and went to bed. Well at least they did, I was up because every time I closed my eyes I saw Ben dead/dying on the forest floor. Eventually it became too much and around 5:30 I got up and went to go see Ben.

I pulled a chair up to his "bed", grabbed his hand, and laid my head by his shoulder, closing my eyes and finally going to sleep.

~~~Time Skip only about 1 hour~~~

I woke up to someone draping a blanket around me. I opened my eyes and saw Anne. "What time is it?" I asked. "Ssh, it is early go back to sleep, I was just checking on Ben."

"Mkay." I mumbled sleepily and laid my head back down, instantly going back to sleep. Before I fell asleep I heard Anne whisper "Goodnight Jimmy." Then I was out like a light. My dreams were filled with the smiling face of my mother, my sister playfully call me a dork, and my father's stern yet kind voice telling me to succeed in life.

Ben's POV

I vaguely remember falling down a hill and Audrey screaming, then I remember the pain I felt and being cradled in someone's arms and riding back to where ever I am. Then I remember hearing voices and shouts. I felt someone grab my hand and I still don't know where I am, then I hear a comforting and familiar voice and everything clicks. I'm at camp and Jimmy is holding my hand, I tried waking up, but I can't. I hope I can soon, so everyone knows that I'm okay.

I feel a burning sensation coming from my leg and it hurts like no one's business. My head hurts and my nose itches and no one knows to scratch it. Can life be crueler?

~~~Time Skip about 2 hours~~~

Jimmy's POV

I woke up to Tom walking into the med bus. I lift my head off the bed, yawn, and stretch. "Hi Tom." I said yawning again. "Hi Jimmy, how is he doing Anne?"

"He is fine, but still hasn't woken up since earlier this morning." He nods and sits in the chair I was just sitting in. "I am going to go get some thing to eat. If he wakes up come find me." I told them and they nodded.

I ended up running into Audrey when I was coming back from the small breakfast I had. "Hey Audrey, can you tell Tom, Anne, and me what happened yesterday?" She nodded and followed me back to the med bus. "Tom, Anne Audrey is going to tell us what happened." I told them and they all sat down and waited for the explanation.

Flashback (I'm not going to do anything to the flashback text you will see this `~~ when it's over)

Audrey's POV

Ben, Noah, Dustin, and I managed to escape and we were running to the forest. It was dark and there were trees everywhere, we kept running, but then we heard the stomping and Noah panicked. He sprinted ahead of all of us, he seemed to vanish into mid-air, but then we heard a blood curdling scream resounding through the forest, and a thud. He ran faster and ended up falling. Ben had caught his foot on a tree route and toppled down the same hill that Dustin had.

When Dustin and I got to the bottom I saw Ben lying by this huge Oak tree with a bit of blood pulling around his leg. I looked down and saw that when he fell, a very sharp tree branch had gone through his leg. His arm was broken and his head had a deep cut on it. His arm had a nasty gash on it and he was unconscious, I bent down and checked to see if he was breathing, luckily he was. "Dustin, stay with him, I'm going to see if I can find someone to help us."

~~Flashback over~~

"Then I found you, Tom, and Hal." I told them.

Jimmy's POV

"Thank you Audrey." I turned towards Tom and Anne. "Well now we know what happened." I turned to Audrey. "You can leave now if you wish."

She nodded and left as I sat down again by Ben's sleeping form. I was still tired, but I couldn't sleep. So I just sat there and relaxed. Soon enough my head drooped and my eyes suddenly felt very heavy. Within a few minutes I was asleep again.

Dreamland

I woke up to someone gently shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes only to see that it was my mother who woke me up. "Jimmy, sweetheart, it is time to get up. It's almost 9 o'clock." I looked around confused, I saw that I was in my old house, in my bed, and my mother was alive.

How was that even possible? "Mom, why am I here? Why are you here?" I asked still confused. I heard her sigh before answering.

"Jimmy, I am here because you want me to be here and you are here because of your subconscious. Sweetheart you are asleep." She explained in her kind motherly voice. I wanted to cry. "So, this isn't real and the Alien invasion really did happen?"

She nodded solemnly and I did cry. "Oh sweetie, don't cry. You can visit me every night, all you have to do is think of me and I will come." She wiped the few tears that had fallen from my cheeks and I held her hand to my face. "Mom, I love you."

"I know, I love you too." I finally hugged her and she stroked my hair as I cried into her shoulder. "Sweetie, don't cry." I sniffed and pulled away to look at her. "Mom, how can I not cry, I used to feel, so alone, but then …"

"Then what?" She asked. "Mom, I have to tell you something." She looked at me. "Tell me that you met a boy named Ben and now you two are dating, and you love him so you don't feel so alone anymore?"

I just stared at her with my mouth slightly open. "Close your mouth honey, it's not attractive." She said placing her hand under my chin and closing my mouth. "How did you know?" She smiled.

"I have always been with you. I watch over you and try to help you along to the best of my abilities. Just so you know I approve of you and Ben and so does your sister and father, although I do not let them spy on you two." I smiled. "So you're not mad or anything?"

"No, I am not mad, and Ben is a very handsome and charming young man. I can see it by the way that he looks at you that he is in love with you and would die if it meant that you would live. I also know that you would do the same and feel the same, so don't forget that there are people in this world that love and cherish you." I nod and hug her again.

After about an hour of mindless talking, I felt my mom shift and knew it was about time to leave. "Honey, I miss you with all my heart, but it's time for you to wake up now. When you wake up you will have a surprise though, just remember I love you and so does Ben and everything will be fine." I hug her once more. "I will, I love and miss you too, Mama." She smiled once more before fading from the room.

~~~Real world~~~

I woke up with a smile on my face and I was just about to stretch when I heard a groan coming from the form next to me. My eyes snap over to Ben and he opens his. "Hey Ben, how are you feeling?" I asked. "Like someone rolled over me with a steamroller."

I just laughed and hugged him. "Well you did take quite a beating." He just yawned. "I'm glad you are okay." I leaned over and kissed him soundly on the lips. When we pulled away, I felt different, lighter in a sense, almost like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders and I felt loved in every aspect.

"Well Jimmy, you see I have this problem." Ben said moving over. "What would that be?" I asked already knowing. "I am quite cold you see, and I need someone to warm me up, and look there is enough room for both of us here."

I laugh and lay down next to him, placing a kiss on his cheek and my head on his chest. I knew this is what my mom was talking about when she said that I had a surprise waiting. So thank you mom, I know you can see us and probably hear us. I said in my head, and I heard a faint laughing. "You're welcome Jimmy, I love you."

"I love you too mom," With Ben's arm around me and my mother's love I knew my family wasn't perfect, it is small and broken, but still good. Yeah still good.

**Okay that is the end of Cold. Now I am going to give you a choice, either I can leave it how it is or I can write sequel for this story. Oh and I couldn't help it. I had to throw in the Lilo and Stitch quote. Bye for now. **


End file.
